Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a flea brush with sticky paper inside brush head. It""s different from powder dispensing brushes, this brush catches fleas or insects onto the sticky paper as the hair or fur of the animal is being brushed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices known in the art are adapted to dispense pesticides such as flea powder into the fur or hair of a domestic animal during brushing or grooming. The following U.S. Patents exemplifies such brushes and combs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,232 Rawski, discloses a device to capture living insects and other debris when combing an animal""s coat. It consists of a comb with a sheath attached whereby the coat is combed between the sheath and the comb""s teeth. On the inside of the sheath is a dimpled structure containing an adhesive within each dimple. As the animal""s coat is combed living insects tend to escape the coat and get caught on the adhesive inside one of the dimples. The dimpled structure may be easily removed when filled with insects and replaced with a fresh one.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,145 Hingiss, discloses a pet flea brush for simultaneously grooming and spraying a pet for fleas. The brush generally comprises a head portion, a handle portion, a plurality of bristles projecting from the head, a plurality of nozzles between the bristles, a fluid chamber, a pump dispenser in the brush, and a trigger which engages the pump and is accessible to the user for activating the pump. A number of U.S. patents disclose powder-dispensing brushes, which employ hollow bristles or other kinds of projections with ports through which powder is dispensed, most notably including U.S. Pat. No. 6,762,433, Cary; U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,597 Warwick, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,822, Kaiser.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,982, Cox, discloses a dispensing brush tray with an upraised rim and a bottom with discontinuous longitudinal slots and projecting bristles. Sliding attached to the tray is a powder container having a bottom with cross-slots aligns with the slots in the tray. By manually moving the container relative to the tray while brushing an animal, powder may be controllably dispensed.
The present invention allows the user to catch fleas or insects while brushing the fur or hair of an animal. Unlike devices in the prior art, no act or movement other than brushing is needed to bring the fleas or insects from the skin to the fur or hair of the animal to be trapped into the head of the brush.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a flea brush, with sticky paper inside head. This is achieved by providing a brush which, in it""s preferred embodiment has a handle and a head, the head being hollow and having a top, a bottom, and four sides, the fourth of which is integral with a handle.
The bottom of the brush head has a multitude of bristles preferably composed of polypropylene with slots between the bristles. The bottom has four sides, hollow to insert sticky paper with top having a living hinge.